bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Vexos
The Vexos (Japanese version: Hex) are the main antagonists of Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Defenders of the Core video game. They are a group of Vestals that serve Prince Hydron and King Zenoheld, both of whom became members in the second arc. They are considered the best brawlers in Vestal, and although they are supposed to serve the royal family, there is a lingering theme of corruption among most its members, with both Spectra and Gus planning to overthrow the family, while Lync serves as a free-for-all agent, joining whichever side gave him the greatest gain at the moment. At the end of the first arc, the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance manages to destroy the three Dimension Controllers that kept the Bakugan on New Vestroia subjugated, forcing the Vexos to flee. Then, the Resistance revealed the truth about the Bakugan to the Vestal people, causing such an uproar that Zenoheld, Hydron, and the Vexos had to flee the planet. Compounding their problems, two of their most powerful brawlers, Spectra and Gus, ended up defecting after Hydron and Mylene decided to place the blame of their failures on Spectra. In the beginning of the second arc, Zenoheld and the Vexos decide to take their revenge on the Bakugan and Earth. The Bakugan Termination System is constructed to destroy all Bakugan, and requires the Attribute Energies held by the Legendary Soldiers. Before Zenoheld could win them, however, the Legendary Soldiers transferred their Energies to the Resistance's Bakugan, forcing the Vexos to pursue them once again. Although they are nearly successful in gathering all the Energies, the plan ultimately fails after Drago destroys the BT System. As his final act of revenge, Zenoheld orders Professor Clay to create the Alternative Weapon System, with the purpose of destroying entire worlds. Unable to tolerate his actions anymore, Volt defects from the Vexos, but is hunted down by Hydron and banished with a Death Bomb. When Lync betrays them by stealing data on the Alternative to save Alice, he meets the same fate. Mylene and Shadow go missing after Bakugan Interspace goes haywire, while Zenoheld, Hydron, and Professor Clay meet their end when the Alternative self-destructs. Members Partners It seems that each of the original Vexos members have a specific partner they typically battle with in tag-team matches, and they are also seen with them more than any other member. These pairs are: Lync-Volt: Lync and Volt appear to be great friends and an effective team together. Both of them initially remained in the Vexos at the end of the first arc, but defected separately in the second out of disagreement with the construction of the Alternative. Volt also shows disapproval of Lync's openly self-centered actions, but doesn't do anything about it otherwise. Shadow-Mylene: While Shadow and Mylene don't appear to get along at all, with Mylene thinking Shadow is a bad, useless brawler and Shadow thinking Mylene is bossy, the two do not actively dislike each other, either. When Mylene is about to head off to Marucho's House by herself, Shadow tags along with her; when Mylene activates a Death Bomb inside Bakugan Interspace and causes it to collapse, Shadow jumps in with her (to their likely doom) so that he could be with his "new best friend." Spectra-Gus: Spectra and Gus appear to get along even better than Lync and Volt. Although they don't usually brawl together, Gus is highly loyal towards Spectra and usually challenges other brawlers in Spectra's stead. At the end of the first arc, they both defect from the Vexos, while Hydron and Mylene plot to place the blame for their failures on Spectra. They were very high-ranked brawlers in the Vexos. Zenoheld-Hydron: While Zenoheld and Hydron are father and son, they do not particularly get along like the other three pairs do. Zenoheld finds Hydron incompetent, while Hydron finds Zenoheld overbearing. Their relationship begins to mend slightly in the second arc as Hydron proves his worth, but once Zenoheld is so consumed by revenge against the Battle Brawlers that he doesn't give any recognition to Hydron for his actions, Hydron rebels against him. Both of them would eventually die when the Alternative exploded due to Hydron preventing his father from escaping. Trivia *Every member of the Vexos seems to know a lot about Earth, except Mylene, whose failed disguise consisted of a groom's outfit. *In Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Defenders of the Core. the Vexos seem to have originated from Earth. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Vestals Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Vexos Category:Ventus Users Category:Aquos Users Category:Haos Users Category:Pyrus Users Category:Darkus Users Category:Subterra Users